Ixbran
Notable Works & Gallery A gallery page dedicated to Ixbran and Heartly art work, links to songs they have performed, as well as videos depicting them in videos featuring MMD. The author asks you not edit this page. =UTAU= 'Ixbran Ximune' Other Related Characters *Nukupoid - Friend *Aido Feirune - Friend *Anaka Blythe - Friend *Amagaku - Calls her his "Little Fairy" due to her appearance in the Cover Art for their duet cover of "I wont Say I'm(In Love)" *Kazuo Yoshimura - Friend *Laru Mine - Idolizes *Kyoku Kashi - Stalker 'Supplemental Information' *'Hair color:' Light turquoise RGB *'Headgear:' Head Set that Wraps Around Back of Head *'Eye color:' Moderate vermilion RGB *'Earphones:' One Earphone on the right ear *'Nationality/Race:' Human (Infused with alien DNA) *'Dress/Outfit:' an Oriental style outfit incorporating Chinese and Japanese designs. A black robe with a red hem lining, grey kimono style sleeves thatcover only his forearm, nothing goes up past the elbow. a "Collar" that is grey in color that covers part of the chest and back, with purple hem lining. Grey pants with black boots with purple trimming. a Black ribbon tied around his long hair. The color Red is considered good luck within Chinese culture. Purple being royalty within western culture. A Jade and Onyx Yin-Yang to bring in China's belief that all things have a balance of good and bad; Jade representing Yang, the good; and Onyx representing Yin, the bad. Jade is a valuable Gemstone that can be found world wide, but has strong spiritual roots within Chinese culture. They metaphorically equated jade with human virtues due to its hardness, durability, and (moral) beauty. Which is why i have Jade replacing the white on a traditional Yin-Yang. 'Heartly Ximune' Other Related Characters *Kyoku Kashi - Future Murder Victim (for stalking Ixbran) 'Supplemental Information' *'Hair color:' None *'Headgear:' Specially designed helmet that gives him a digital mouth piece. *'Eye color:' Brilliant red RGB *'Earphones:' None *'Nationality/Race:' Extraterrestrial (Pure Dark Matter having gained sentience) *'Dress/Outfit:'Solid white revealing leather gear. ass-less and crotchless chaps while wearing a white thong. Top that covers only his shoulders, exposing his pectorals and abdominal muscles. the collar of the shirt is hiked up high to cover some his mouth at most times, unless he tilts his head back for what ever reasion. =UTAU Technical Information= Voice Bank Ixbran is encoded in Romaji, but also has Hiragana aliases. Act 1 :You can [http://www.mediafire.com/?lqzpgmg6uwwmqtr Download Ixbran and Heartly Act 1 Voicebank Here] Ixbran's voice is mostly meant to sing in Japanese, but due to how unique his Phoneme's are, he can easily be made to sing songs in English with little effort. Heartlys voice comes from Ixbrans, just apply the following flags to Ixbrans voice to get Heartly to sing: "g28x99b0W30" Along with his voice bank the download also comes with the character concept art, as well as images of his Character "Items". Act 2 :You can [http://www.mediafire.com/?jbrxg3i89j14l1d Download Ixbran and Heartly Act 2 Voicebank Pack Here] Ixbran and now Heartly have their own voice banks, which are available download via a pack in the link provided. ;The download pack Includes *Act 2 Voice Bank for Ixbran *Act 2 Voice Bank for Heartly *Chibi Avatar Icon (100x100px in size) of Ixbran and Heartlys Act 1 designs *Ximune Logo Avatar *Act 2 concept arts *Act 2 Character Height Charts (Also give 360 view of Ixbrans and Heartlys designs) *Character Item for Ixbran *Artwork of Ixbran and Heartlys Headsets *Text Information regarding Terms of Use Act Designs Ixbran Ximune - Act 2 Design - Full Body.png|Ixbran Ximune Act 2 Design Heartly Ximune - Act 2 Design - Full Body.png|Heartly Ximune Act 2 Design Heartly Ximune - Act 2 Design - Full Body Cloaked.png|Heartly Ximune Act 2 Alt Design Ixbran and Heartly Music The creator of Ixbran and Heartly ask that for those who make music with him, provide an mp3 of the song made and then send it to him, he will then upload it to his mediafire account for all to download. ;Download Ixbran and Heartly Songs Here *Act 1 Playlist *Act 2 Playlist MMD Model Prototype Models To download Ixbrans Prototype Models, please message the user Ixbran at any of his home pages to ask for the Download Link. Act 2 Models Ixbrans Act 2 MMD Model is now available for Download. for more information please visit his MMD Model Wiki Page. Ixbran Ximune Prototype MMD Ver2.png|Prototype MMD Model Ixbran Ximune Act2 MMD Model.png|Act 2 MMD Model Trivia *Ixbran's Act 1 was design originally based off of Disney's Kingdom Hearts series, wearing the Organization XIII's uniform. His act two design was based off the outfits worn by the characters from Koei's Dynasty Warriors franchise and Samurai Warriors franchise. =Important Notice= The Characters Ixbran Ximune and Heartly Ximune were originally based off Disney and Square Enix's Nobody and Heartless Race from the game series "Kingdom Hearts". But as of their Act Two Voice Banks Ixbran and Heartly are different Races. Heartly is an Extraterrestrial, or Alien, and Ixbran is a human being infused with alien DNA. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. No one is allowed to Alter this pages information unless given permission from its original creator, when such permission is given, it will be posted in the characters Talk Page. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Multiple UTAUloids Category:Profile pages needing cleanup